


腥甜爱情故事 【R18】

by Vivalavada



Category: Old Nine Gates(TV), 启副 - Fandom, 老九门
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivalavada/pseuds/Vivalavada
Summary: 设定：佛爷转世/转魂年轻但还没回忆沙海百岁山捡回去养成但没说破已经在交往中但还没完全剖白心意【作者只是想搞百岁山，狗血+酸爽车和衍生】
Relationships: 张启山/张日山（张副官）
Kudos: 40





	1. 腥甜爱情故事 1

腥甜爱情故事 1

设定：佛爷转世/转魂年轻但还没回忆  
沙海百岁山捡回去养成但没说破  
已经在交往中但还没完全剖白心意  
【设定受 forest k 太太的 旧骨 启发 安利！ 】  
【作者只是想搞百岁山，狗血+酸爽的一辆车】

【佛爷：我疯起来连自己的醋都吃？】

张日山自古潼京以后，很少有能让他亲自下墓的机会，这次是因为据说有关于张家的一块沉香木，可以做药引转魂，他才亲自去了。

涉及张家的墓没有哪个不是凶险万分，他不想打草惊蛇，只带了信得过的几个人。结果没有寻得，倒是意外发现一枚刻了花纹的竹简，虽然这东西拿走必起尸，但是只要和佛爷有关他还是铤而走险，最后果不其然划了9刀快废了半条胳膊的血才把东西拿出来。

转世的小佛爷今天结束了一个九门的项目，本来和张日山说好有奖励，一两周没回家，一到家就闻见血腥气，用脚趾想也知道能让这老东西放血不要命的多半又是和“佛爷”有关。

明明答应了他，床也上过了，心意也表白过了，虽然他也知道勉强不来，这人百年茕茕孑立，现在接受他已经不易，但就是会憋气自己怎么就争不过一个死人。

张日山以为他不知道，穿了西装整身，装作没事人一样。

张启山索性也不管了衣服一扯也不脱下来，挂在肩膀上就把人往桌子上掼。

张日山看他这样子以为是项目不顺利，又多日未见，再加一点不让他发现自己受伤的心虚也没挣扎太多。

张日山习武出身，放在张家人里体力也是一等一的，但这会儿被人拿捏着要命的地方，再加上这几日奔忙有伤，也是被身后年轻气盛的少年顶的手软腿软，肌理柔韧像鞭子一样的腰也塌的不成样子

要不是身后人掐得用力早就跪在地上了，左手的绷带早就崩开了，金贵的麒麟血浸湿了他的衬衫，几滴顺着他苍白的指尖流下来，好在西服料子足够厚实，外面透不出来，但甜腥的味道冲上他的口鼻重的掩都掩不住。

身后的人却不复往日关切，好像不知道一样狠命的顶他。他知道估计张启山已经听说了，是真的生气了。也不再费心去掩饰干脆放弃了左手支撑桌面，上半身贴在整张红花梨的桌子上，磨得他胸口又热又疼。本来他九死一生过来的人已经很久没有觉得疼了，但是身后人仿佛发泄一般，完全不抚慰他前面和受伤的手臂，一个劲儿苛责着敏感的地方逼着他硬生生的往高潮上顶，他也会觉得难受。

太久了。

屋里没开灯，开始的时候猩红的窗帘还能透出一点午后金色的阳光来，现在黑的一塌糊涂。好在他俩都有在黑暗里视物的眼力。张日山已经有点麻木了，这几天他本就累极，但是被身后人催出来的情热又使得他内部机械的反应着，一刻也不能停歇。他永远也没办法对佛爷说一个不字来，不管这个人是什么样子，也不管过了多少年，如同条件反射一般融入骨血。

张启山年少虽然欲求旺盛，但从来没有如同今天一样不知节制，何况他还带着伤，他的左手现在凉的快要失去直觉，血已经止住了，冰凉又滑腻的袖子像毒蛇一样贴着他的手臂，多次的高潮之后让他觉得头晕目眩。

不知道这孩子今天是怎么了…张日山昏昏沉沉的想。

少年的不硬期短，张日山好不容易得空喘息一会儿，结果后面又被塞进去不知道什么的东西，震的他又酸又麻，一晚上下来硬是逼着他连尿都射的干干净净还不罢休。

而且张启山今天沉默的异常，他本不想多言，还是忍不住回头想问问他这是怎么了，但是一张嘴全都是嗯嗯啊啊，对方好像打定了主意不让他说完一句话。

在他真的要昏过去之前，张启山今天第一次低头吻了他的侧颈，他忍不住出声，里面又绞得更紧，又疼又爽利，像是抚慰又像是酷刑。

张启山轻声笑了，低头气声咬他耳朵， “呼…就…这么喜欢我吗？”

他被顶的呜咽一声，耳边声音不断。

“你里面颤抖和你的大腿得一样厉害……被我艹那么舒服吗……”

“会长？还是应该叫你……张副官呢……”

张日山昏昏沉沉的脑袋瓮的一声，张启山没想到他都这样了听到这个那个人给他称呼还能有余力挣扎，顿时心头火起，恶狠狠的一边抽送一边大力揉搓他的臀肉和腰腹，恨不得把人揉碎在坏里。

“他见过你这么浪吗？还是只要是叫张启山的人都你都能张开大腿…”

张日山百口莫辩，只觉得前尘旧事心神俱裂，佛爷返魂的事情不能假手他人，内忧外患已经让他焦头烂额，回想起以往九门时候，对比现在孤掌难鸣，还有身后人不明所以的诘问逼得他眼眶酸涩，竟然落下泪来。

张家人流血不流泪，他已经不记得自己上一次哭是什么时候了。长生的血液让他送走了一个一个旧人，佛爷离开的时候他的眼泪都已经干了。

张启山见他不说话只是头埋的更低了，伸手去拧他的下巴，“你看着我。”

结果却摸到一手湿意，张启山忍不住低头舔上去，尝到血液和眼泪甜涩，一时惊的停下了动作。他能硬着心肠不顾他的伤已经是极限，谁让这个人不爱惜自己，为了一个“佛爷”把自己当血罐头用，要是出了什么差错他又如何是好。

但是他从来没见过这个人的眼泪，那比麒麟血还珍贵，让少年人的一腔愤怒狠戾还有不甘委屈通通丢盔弃甲。

张启山把自己从身下人的身体里退出来，惹得那人又是一阵带着鼻音的呜咽，整个人立刻往地上滑下去，他手疾眼快的半抱住人一起跪坐在地上。

失血加上近日恍惚，这个怀抱就如同佛爷往日拥他一般，张日山想念了太久，没有一点声音的在他怀里哭的全身颤抖，整个身子被人折断了一样佝偻着抓着他的手臂，好一会儿才渐渐平静下来似乎是晕睡过去了。

张启山此时一动不敢动，怀里人潮湿的像刚被渔网捕上来的美人鱼，带着一身咸湿的泪水和血液，强大却伤痕累累，在他怀里停靠，他怕自己一动这个人就会变成泡沫消失。

毕竟只有他的纵容他才能陪在他身边，不然凭九门会长的本事，又有谁能强迫得了他呢。

— to be continued


	2. 腥甜爱情故事 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想到哪里写到哪里系列
> 
> 设定：佛爷转世/转魂年轻但还没回忆  
>  沙海百岁山捡回去养成但没说破  
>  已经在交往中但还没完全剖白心意

月凉如水。

张启山回过神来，抱起怀里的人让他舒服的靠在沙发上，轻手轻脚的放好了浴缸里的水，又加了生肌止血和安神的药物，试好了水温才把人稳稳抱进去。

暖光色的灯光下，怀里人的样子令他呼吸一窒。上半身还半挂着西装和衬衫，左侧的袖管被血液浸透，沉沉厚厚的贴在身上，蹭的异常白皙的半边胸腹和脸颊也是斑斑点点的红色。

初雪落梅，旖旎缭乱。

视线再往下竟是更加扎眼，腰侧和莹白的臀部大腿尽是暗红色的印迹，引得他轻轻贴上他两边的胯骨上自己留下的手印，一时不知道是想为他揉开瘀血还是想把印痕加深。

张日山身体不比从前，伤好时间比常人迅速却也要花上几天。一想到他平时冷清自持的模样，九门的众人怎么也猜不到雷霆手段的张会长西装下面的身体上带着自己刻上的一身被自己疼爱过后青青紫紫的痕迹，张启山不是不心疼，但他也不得不承认这极大满足了他对这个人肆虐的占有欲。

怀里人体温偏低，温度的变化也只是让他拧了拧秀气的眉毛，眼睫毛颤了颤但没有醒过来。多年军旅生活加上九门不太平，张日山一向浅眠，今日确实是累极了，身边人熟悉的气息让他彻底坠入黑沉梦境。

张启山摸上被他过度使用的地方，那一圈倍受折磨得入口已经肿了，他轻轻一碰就瑟缩着好不可怜。但是东西不清理出来对身体不好，他不想惊动怀里人的安眠，只是轻柔的按摩充血的地方，哄着那圈软肉打开。

丝丝缕缕的血液和白浊顺着他的动作化进水里，张启山小心放进一根手指，就引得穴里内壁一阵不受控制的收缩，却因为过度使用和疼痛无力绞紧，任由他又放了第二根进去翻搅。

温水冲击着脆弱的黏膜和结痂的伤口皮肤让人难受，张日山无意识的鼻腔里轻哼出声，随即被抿住唇舌温柔安慰。

张启山感受着穴内的软肉柔滑缠绵，混合着水声回想起销魂蚀骨的滋味，少年人终是经不起撩拨，手下一时没了轻重，本来引导液体排出的动作逐渐加快近乎于抽送。

怀里人的反应也随之而来，难耐的偏头顶上他的颈窝，呼吸也变得急促，有几下实在被弄的狠了，胸膛也随着少年手下的揉弄抽插起起伏伏，睫毛簌簌发抖，白玉润的皮肤也染上一层粉来，麒麟印迹呼之欲出。

张启山无意把人弄醒，深喘几口气把自己的手指退出来，也不敢再流连于那堪称漂亮的身体。清洗完毕又把人放在床上细细吹干他的头发，握在手里是和那个人平时冷硬完全相反的细软。

古潼京事件之后，汪家人几乎一网打尽，剩下的几家也不成气候，有吴邪和解语花帮衬着，现在的张日山虽然出面机会比以往更少，但实际上说是呼风唤雨也不为过。

但张启山平日看着他绷得漂亮笔直的肩膀，眼里的晦暗不明，还是觉得这个活了一百多岁辈分不知道长他多少的男人脆弱的让人心折。

罢了。

争不过又怎么样呢。

这个人现在在他怀里就够了。

张启山郑重吻上爱人的发旋，小心避开受伤的地方让人舒服的靠在自己胸膛，毫不在意自己半干的头发和被压麻的手臂。

等张日山悠悠转醒的时候已经是第二天上午，睁眼就看到自己鼻尖顶着少年人饱满的胸肌，目光所及是整齐的腹肌线条，身体先一步食髓知味的绷紧，带着后穴的灼热感，饶是心理素质强大的张会长心跳也慌了一拍。

下身酸软不可说，但是也算是干净清爽，手臂的伤口也被好好处理过。昨天的欢爱着实磨人，但他好久没有这么好的休息过了，身子还是乏力但精神却比之前好了一些。

他不是不知道少年对他的感情，有时候光是假装忽略他炽热的眼神都让他头皮发麻，一想到那人是佛爷更是让他难以招架。

只是现在还不是合适的时机，但若是贸然和盘托出还不知道少年心性又会惹出什么乱子来，他也不是没有虚以委蛇的手段，但他又不想用在这个人身上。张日山叹气，只觉得自己这一百年来虽然佛爷的家学手段学了八九不离十，但对上佛爷本人还是毫无还手之力。

他自是柔肠百转，刚要起身就被少年人扣住腰身拉进一个缠绵的深吻之中。

“唔……你…”

他打掉往身下探去的手，张日山没想到昨天如此这般狂风骤雨少年人竟然还要白日宣淫。他平时油盐不进但是情事方面却面皮薄得很，一时竟不知道说什么好。

张启山感到一点被冤枉的委屈，他只是想要看看下面恢复的如何，毕竟昨天上药的时候被蹂躏的惨兮兮。但鉴于他昨天的行径，对上张日山带着嗔怒的桃花眼，解释他自己都觉得没有说服力。

“你再躺一会儿吧，想吃什么，我去给你做早饭。”

少年难得没有得寸进尺，也没有对于昨天的事情发难，这讨好的行为倒是让张日山有点拿不准他心思脾气，懵懵的没说话。

张启山把人裹进被子里，看着他一张小脸淹没在白花花软蓬蓬的羽绒被里，竟然觉得这个老狐狸有点可爱。时光在张日山身上留下许多伤痕，模糊了他鲜活的心性，吹皱了他眼睛里的春水，却唯独没在他脸上留下痕迹，玉面阎罗没睡醒的时候也是柔软少年的模样。

张启山更是觉得心软的一塌糊涂。

他的人也好，心也好，早晚都是自己的，余下的那点醋等他伤好了再说不迟。

————to be continued


	3. 腥甜爱情故事 3 关于床和棺材

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定：佛爷转世/转魂年轻但还没回忆  
>  沙海百岁山捡回去养成但没说破  
>  已经在交往中但还没完全剖白心意
> 
> 【一个花式嗑百岁山的系列……】
> 
> 本章算是独立成章 
> 
> 一个字面意义上 关于 床 的故事

九门家大业大，纵然张日山不喜欢铺张浪费，但作为穹棋公司的东家在生意场上来来往往也不得不讲究，吃穿用度一向是顶好的。

他喜欢清净，城市夜晚灯红酒绿熙熙攘攘，但又与他有何关系，因而除了必要的应酬以外，还是喜欢回原来的老宅。

能让他在这宅子里接待的人不多，进卧房的人更少。罗雀本不是好奇心强的人，但第一次见的时候也有点诧异。

上好的金丝楠木四角雕花，镂空麒麟腾云驾雾，凤凰牡丹栩栩如生。他跟着张日山前一直在尹南风手下，做事多年富贵人家东西见了不少，也头一回见这么奢华的拔步床。据说还是张会长亲自绘图，寻了无价的老料，挑得九门里几个老师父工期一年才成型，怎么想也不像是会长做出来的事情。

八爷当初听说张日山兴师动众打一张床就直皱眉头，他是为数不多知道佛爷和副官这许多纠葛的人，有次曾与佛爷副官在卧室密谈，这床榻木料雕工不凡，他便多看了一眼。

现下这小副官用顶级的棺材木给自己打了一张与佛爷一模一样的床放在家里，绕是见惯天机无常的神算子也有些不忍。

张日山原来留宿佛爷处时总是早醒，又被圈着不敢动，除了描摹心上人的脸就是细细数床柱上的雕花。木料贵重，工艺复杂，他详细画图纸写标注就花了足足一月。

张日山跟着佛爷的时候一向百无禁忌，也没觉得这棺材木的床榻有什么不妥来，张家人哪有善终，也懒得管自己以后尸骨何处。

他整夜失眠的时候就盯着梁上的麒麟纹路看，想着这是不是也能算是和佛爷一起入土了。

今宵剩把银釭照，犹恐相逢是梦中。

————————

多年以后他通过八爷留下的线索又遇到张启山。少年骨相舒朗，目光灼灼，和记忆里百年前那个从墓道里救他出去的少年眉目丝毫不差。

张启山第一次和张日山同榻而眠，是有次他生病，高烧不退，被张日山带回老宅照顾，半月才好的利落。具体情状他也记不清楚，只记得醒来的时候第一个见到的是养大他的人关切的脸，嘴唇和脸色白得像纸，比他还像个病人。那之后半月他也未见到那人，倒是尹南风人参当归阿胶不要钱似的让罗雀往老宅送。

但是少年对那张雕花大床确实有点印象，气派倒是不假，但也未免太硬了些，张日山比他还瘦上几分，也不嫌硌得慌。

后来几年他与张日山分开。

————————

当张启山再一次和他的朝思暮想的人躺在一张床上的时候，是在公寓king size的席梦思上。

床垫柔软，那人陷进去被压制得动弹不得，线条流畅的肌理在他的掌控下战栗颤抖，如同被蛛网捕捉，哪还有往日狐狸一样游刃有余的样子。

结果第二天睡惯了硬板床的张日山全身酸疼，被折腾了一晚上的腰部和大腿尤甚，竟然真的是被自己养大的小辈做到字面意义上的下不了床。

恼羞成怒。

第二天张启山发现家里的床不见了，一问竟是张会长扔了出去，说质量太差一把火烧了。

张启山得了便宜不敢卖乖，托解语花寻了张紫檀木的罗汉塌，还被黑瞎子嘲笑不懂生活，隔天差人给他送来了埃及GIZA45的长绒棉床品，说是“情人肌肤的触感”。

张启山对这一对儿的调侃没办法，但东西确实是好东西就一并收下了。黑色的床单柔滑绵软，仍不及怀里人万分之一，深色的织物被纤长的手指绞紧又放开，更衬的人心痒难耐。

张日山并不是个喜欢享受的人，因为那样会让他失去警惕。但他也不得不承认这张新的床实在是舒服，软硬适中，被子也蓬松柔软，张启山为了避免他有些姿势过于辛苦，永远都备着几个软枕软垫。

但是他还是经常失眠。因为麒麟血的抗性，镇定安神的药物对他几乎没有效果，试过肌肉注射，但是太伤身体，尹南风反复告诫他不要经常使用。 有时候即使是疲惫的情事过后，在少年人灼热的怀里也常常没办法入睡，只能看着天花板脑子里走马灯一样一遍遍放映着别人的一生一世。

有一次张启山半夜醒来，睁眼看见怀里人睁着一双清清亮亮的眼睛晃神，逼问之下才知道他有失眠的毛病。也想了不少法子，收效甚微，有时候只能做的凶狠让人累极才能换来安稳睡一觉。

———————

再后来，此间事了，张启山忆起了自己全部的前尘往事，再仔细看老宅那张床榻，便只剩下心疼。自家副官竟是用这雕花的棺材生生困住了自己一百年。

他又在这儿狠狠要了人一晚上，卧房的每个平面恨不得都留下痕迹，这张大床也未能幸免。

“我的好副官，看来之前爷还是没有满足你……竟让你还有心思去细细描摹这床栏上的画来……”

“呜………佛……佛爷……”张日山面对这莫须有的指责想要辩解，但现在身下的动作搅得他舌头都在打结，佛爷云雨的时候他从来满心满眼都是眼前人，何曾有心思分出来做这许多。

“…哈……不是………”

“不是？” 张启山半边唇角上扬出一个邪肆的笑，自家副官一向这方面羞赧，如今抓了把柄，岂有不好好利用的道理。

“那你可得……今天好好证明才是……”

结果就是张大佛爷享受了一番现任九门会长难得的主动，原来放不开舍不得的全来了一套。

他心心念念的人什么时候都好看，即使是蹙着眉毛给他口交，津液留了满脸也能看出几分认真。而后又咬着殷红的下唇，小腹绷出整齐的腹肌形状，颤抖着把他的硕大主动吃下去。

“太……啊哈……太……深了……”

平时能轻易踢断人肋骨的两条长腿现在正紧紧圈着他的腰，令旁人忌惮力量的手臂缠着他的肩膀，讨好地随着他愈发快速的顶动没了命的吻他，献祭一样把自己整个剖开送上来。

就连在被咬住最脆弱的喉结品尝的时候，也毫无反抗的意思，只是全身颤抖着呻吟。“…爷，佛爷……求你……求求你……” 自己都不知道是要求生还是求死。

张启山被他这痴缠的样子撩拨的气血不稳，恨不得把这个人掰开了揉碎了吞下去变成自己的一部分。于是更狠的往人身体里捅，腹肌把臀肉撞的一片薄红。偏偏今日张日山一心随他摆弄，内部又吸又缠，不时随着被抽插的动作带出水来。

“……佛爷……啊哈……疼……疼我………”

耳边的哀求一声高过一声，引得张启山不得不掐着他家副官的下巴深吻，直把身下人的嘴唇咬出血来，再不堵上这声音他真怕自己把人肏坏。

这场情事直到天边泛起鱼肚白才结束，张启山眼见着他的副官眼神一点点变涣散，全身软的如同无骨一般，知道他快到极限了终于舍得偃旗息鼓，几次深入之后射在身下人的软穴里。

反正来日方长，他张牙舞爪的欲求暂时得到了满足，简单把两人收拾干净，换了新的床褥，圈着人躺下。

被他疼爱了一宿的人湿着一双桃花眼看着他，张嘴欲说什么，被他一根手指轻柔封住。

“嘘……”

张启山一只手臂把他圈在怀里，轻轻拍打怀中人汉涔涔的后背，手指在他的蝴蝶骨上划圈。

“睡吧。我在呢。”

从别后，忆相逢。几回魂梦与君同。


End file.
